Gulian Toyne
'''Gulian Toyne '''is the third son of Lord Symon Toyne and Lady Bethany Morrigen. He counts among the few in Westeros who consider themselves scholars and researchers, without studying in the Citadel. An author of several volumes of lore on various subjects, mostly medicine and herbs, Gulian has travelled the western continent and even beyond in his pursue for knowledge. Currently his study resides at a King's Landing inn. History Early Life Gulian was born as the third son and child of Lord Symon Toyne and his wife, Bethany Morrigen. As a youth he did not receive too much attention from his parents, and was instead raised by the maester, septons, knights and others who were tasked with raising a noble's son. With his older brothers busy with being taught directly by their father, as they had reached the age when they could take up more manly tasks, Gulian was left to his own devices, playing with the children from the nearby village. He was never useless with a weapon, but he certainly wasn't the best. While his brothers often bested him in the spars, Gulian eventually preferred to follow them from a distance. This eventually reached to many other activities which he did not want to take part in. Watching and judging others instead of being within the action, at some point he noticed he was quite the altruist, being able to judge a character and understand their feelings better than most. Initiation to the Scholarly Arts When he came to realise in his teenage years, that owning land would never be his future, he picked up more of an interest towards knowledge and lore. The maester Baldric taught him what he knew about medicine and healing, and the libraries at the Toyne castle contained information on many a subject. However, he required more if he ever wished to be of any use to the world. At the age of one-and-five he did a pilgrimage to the capital city of learning in Westeros to study the libraries of the Citadel. Gulian was tempted to become a maester himself, but was hesitant to commit his entire life to the Citadel. He was even sceptical of the Order of Maesters for withholding practically all the information in their own library. For the next five years he lived there, deciding to especially continue his study of medicine by researching herbs, poisons and remedies. From the many notes, letters and essays he wrote during his stay he also mastered the feather and learned to wield it like a knight held a sword. In Pursuit of Knowledge and Experience He left Oldtown to travel the world at the age of twenty. During his travels he took notes on pretty much anything he came across, and during his stays in taverns and castles he wrote entire books based on them. Some of his works from this time have been copied in the Citadel and shared with the Lords and learned men of Westeros. Four years later war broke out, and Gulian put his skills to use by travelling to the battlegrounds and tending to the sick and wounded. His scepticism towards the maesters almost turned to hatred at this time, when he discovered how small the Order’s presence was at the frontier. After the war was over Gulian continued his travels, this time to the North. He studied the land and its people until the Duel of the Dragons began, and he decided to do what he could to ease the troops’ suffering once more. He claims to have saved several nobles and even royalty from death as well, but Gulian rarely spoke to the mostly unconscious patients. Gulian decided to purchase a room in a wealthy inn in King’s Landing with the money he had earned from his literary work after the Duel, and continue his research in the city. Some moons ago Gulian boarded a vessel headed to the Summer Islands, for yet another expedition. Category:House Toyne Category:Stormlander